disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hego
Hego is a minor character on the show Kim Possible. Hego is the brother of Shego, and the oldest sibling of Team Go. Powers * Super Strength: He has the Blue Glow power of super strength, which allows him to destroy most targets he hits and pick up (then throw) normally impossible to lift objects. Role in the series Hego seems to take care of his family, apparently, because no one else is around. In the episode, "Mathter and Fervant", Hego is the only one that stays back while the others go on a hero cruise, though he has to stay behind when the rest of Team Go went on the cruise since he couldn't switch his work hours (he wished he'd gone on that cruise). Unlike the other members of Team Go, Hego has been in three episodes rather than two: "Stop Team Go", "Go Team Go", and "Mathter and Fervant" (The only one with Hego that doesn't include Mego and the Wego Twins). Hego is also the most professional member of Team Go, shown by his constant talk of rules and protocol. This trait seems to be innate, as even when turned evil (see "Stop Team Go" for details) he still is focused on such rules and 'proper' form. While Hego is what most people would consider the epitome of a hero, others would consider him the epitome of one from a Saturday morning kids show. He follows and falls for every cliché and trope there is when it comes to his duty, including corny dialog, scenery chewing and a startling lack of foresight. He didn't realize that having a computer system that his enemies could use to call him any time they want in the team's base was a security risk until it was pointed out to him. He also refuses to believe that Shego is irredeemably evil, even after her other brothers admit it in a heartbeat when she beats Hego into the floor. hego seems to care for his little sister and when shego was driving the go jet he was sitting in front with her. Hego was apparently a major contributing factor in Shego leaving the team. He was so annoying that after five minutes Ron said "I'm starting to see why Shego left." Trivia *Hego does not wear a pouch on his ankle like Mego and Shego, who are the only members of Team Go who do. Neither do the Wego Twins, except for a few frame-errors in Stop Team Go. Gallery Hego Face.jpg Team Go.PNG Teamgo0.PNG Hego and Mego.jpeg Go Team Go (1).png 20170804 202959.png|"Well, looks like my two brothers and Kim are here." Go team Go.jpeg Why are you here ?.png Go_Team_Go_(5).png|"Welcome back, little sis." Go Team Go 35.jpeg|"Yeah,You ? Same as him second big brother." House Guests.jpeg Hego and Shego.jpg Blue Glow.png Go Team Go (3).png Shego's and her Brothers.jpeg|Shego and her brothers. Are you all right -.jpg Stop Team Go (35).png Stop_Team_Go_(43).png Stand Back.png Hugo's Associate.jpeg 79.png Ron & Hego.jpg Hego.jpeg 6766.png Bummed out.jpeg Depressed.png Hego's underpants.png|Hego in his seahorse boxers. Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters